


Nightmares

by sinofwriting



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting





	Nightmares

“It doesn’t matter.” Tony says, nearly losing his temper as he walks out of the room, trying to end the conversation.

Peter follows after him, “It does! It matters if they hurt you!” Tony stops mid step at the next sentence that leaves Peter’s mouth. “I know what they did, I know about the nightmares.”

Tony opens his mouth, at a loss for words. “How do you?”

Peter looks away slightly embarrassed, “FRIDAY tells me, just like how she tells you when I have one.”

Tony shoulders drop tension leaving them as he visibly softens at the teenager’s words. He takes a few steps towards Peter, wrapping his arms around the spiderling.

“You’re too good for me, kid.” Tony tells him, in a tone that’s reserved for Peter and Peter only.

Peter shakes his head as best he can while still being in Tony’s arms. “No one’s good enough for you, Mr. Stark.


End file.
